


Caught Red-Handed (20th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Burglary, Fluff, M/M, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Don’t worry,” Bucky shot the man his best charming smile. “It’s my house, I just lost my key.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, I’m sorry,” the muscular man continued to smirk down at Bucky. “I was under the impression that this was my house,” he pulled out his keys and leaned against the doorframe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit,” Bucky muttered and hit his head against the door that was still firmly shut. “Well it was worth a shot, gimme a head start before you call the police,” he sighed as he got to his feet and slipped his tools back inside his jacket pocket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not going to call the police,” the man said as he unlocked his door.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve catches a man trying to break into his house. So naturally he lets him in, feeds him, and lets him crash on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed (20th December)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading, as always let me know what you think! :)

Bucky shivered as the cold December air buffeted his face mercilessly. _‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’_ he thought to himself as he knelt down in front of the door and pulled out his lock picking tools. He struggled with the lock for a while then, when he thought he’d almost got it, he managed to drop the pick. He swore angrily under his breath and fumbled around in the dark for it. This had definitely been easier when he still had two arms. He was distracted from his search and his bitter grumblings by someone clearing their throat loudly behind him.

“What are you doing?” Bucky swivelled around to see a tall, handsome man smirking down at him, his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest. _‘Fuck’_ Bucky thought to himself taking in the man’s muscular physique. _‘I am so gonna get the shit kicked out of me’_.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky shot the man his best charming smile. “It’s my house, I just lost my key.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the muscular man continued to smirk down at Bucky. “I was under the impression that this was my house,” he pulled out his keys and leaned against the doorframe.

“Shit,” Bucky muttered and hit his head against the door that was still firmly shut. “Well it was worth a shot, gimme a head start before you call the police,” he sighed as he got to his feet and slipped his tools back inside his jacket pocket.

“I’m not going to call the police,” the man said as he unlocked his door. 

“You’re not?” 

“Nope. I’ve got some leftover Chinese in the fridge, want some?” the man smiled warmly at Bucky.

“Um… W-what?” Bucky was taken completely aback.

“Well I’ve got some Chinese leftovers that need eating,” he shrugged. “And I figured since you’re trying to break into my house you’ve not got anything better to do,” Bucky stood staring open mouthed at the man who smirked slightly at Bucky’s reaction.

“You’re not luring me into your sex dungeon are you?” Bucky raised his eyebrow. _‘Not that I’d mind’_ he thought to himself as his eyes swept over the blonde’s body. 

“Nope, just a Chinese,” the man laughed, his blue eyes twinkling at Bucky.

“Um… Okay then…” Bucky said following the man into his house. He looked around as he walked in, there wasn’t really much in the house, nothing of any particular value that he could have stolen. “Nice place you’ve got,” he commented.

“Thanks, make yourself at home,” the man gestured towards the sofa. “I’m Steve by the way,” the man called as he went into the kitchen, presumably to warm up the food.

“I’m Bucky,” he called back as he sat himself down on the sofa and inspected some of the paintings that were hanging on the wall.

Steve re-emerged a few minutes later holding some tubs with the remains of Chinese in them. He put them on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa next to Bucky, handing him a fork.

“Dig in,” Steve instructed as he reached for the sweet and sour chicken and turned on the TV.

They sat in silence watching the TV, Bucky occasionally steeling some of Steve’s sweet and sour, and Steve returning the gesture by steeling some of Bucky’s noodles. 

“So Bucky,” Steve broke the silence. “Why were you trying to break into my house?” Bucky swallowed his mouthful of food thinking about the question.

“Need the money,” he shrugged then looked over to Steve who clearly wanted him to expand on his point. “I was in a car crash, lost my arm and needed lots of time off work to recover so I lost my job too,” Bucky explained. “Nobody seems to want to hire a guy with only one arm, and I gotta make money somehow,” he finished with another shrug.  
“Have you got anywhere to stay tonight?” Steve kicked himself as soon as he said it. Not only is the offer presumptuous but it’s also downright stupid. He’s inviting the guy who tried to rob him into his home while he’s asleep!

“I can usually find somewhere,” Bucky suddenly went cold. “Anyway, I’m not some fucking lost puppy, I can look after myself.”

“Never said you couldn’t,” Steve retorted. “But the weather’s shitty and I’d feel bad chucking you out onto the street,” why the hell was he pushing this?! But Steve already knew the answer to that question, he’d always had a soft spot for the underdog, especially when they’re hot. Anyways, even if Bucky did decide to rob him, he probably needed the stuff more than Steve did.

“You’d feel bad even though I’m the one who tried to break into your house?” Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve’s fucked up logic. 

“Yep,” Steve smiled.

“Well, aren’t you something else.” Bucky smiled back looking equal parts amazed and dumbfounded.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Steve laughed and cleared the food away then went to get a blanket and pillow for Bucky. “Sleep well,” he said as he tossed Bucky the blanket and pillow before heading upstairs to bed.

Bucky was left in the living room staring after that baffling man. He would be a fool not to steal anything now that he had the perfect opportunity. But he decided that would be a real bastard thing to do after Steve had let him into his house, fed him, and trusted him enough to let him crash on his couch unsupervised. Bucky may be a burglar but he’s not a total asshole.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Bucky?” Steve called out as he padded bleary-eyed down the stairs the next morning. He went into the living room but there was no one there. He saw a note on the coffee table and picked it up. _‘Thanks for feeding me and letting me crash at yours, I promise I haven’t stolen anything. You have restored my faith in humanity – Bucky’_. Steve smiled at the note in his hand and pocketed it before he headed into the kitchen in search of coffee.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve was on his way back from the shops when he saw a familiar figure outside his house. He’d been thinking about Bucky for the last few weeks and he wasn’t sure whether he should be happy that Bucky was outside his house, or sad because it meant that Bucky was probably trying to break in again. But as Steve drew closer Bucky smiled and waved over at him rather than looking guilty or trying to run away. Steve smiled and waved back, noticing that Bucky was wearing a reflective jacket and had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

“You’re not trying to break in again are you?” Steve joked as he reached Bucky.

“Nope,” Bucky laughed. He looked a lot happier than he had when Steve last saw him. “Actually I’ve got a job as a postman hence,” he gestured down to his clothes. “Anyway you’re on my route so…” Bucky handed Steve a few letters. 

“That’s great, Bucky!” Steve grinned sounding genuine. 

“Yeah,” Bucky stood rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a drink sometime, like a date?” he mumbled avoiding looking at Steve who had a bemused smile playing across his lips. Bucky continued to babble on before Steve could respond. “I mean it doesn’t have to be like a date, you probably wouldn’t even want to go for a normal drink with me. Sorry, I don’t know why I asked or why you’d want to, I just thought –”

“Sounds great,” Steve interrupted giving Bucky an encouraging smile. “Want to come over around seven?” Bucky stared at him looking like he couldn’t believe his luck.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky grinned from ear to ear.

“It’s a date, see you then,” Steve unlocked his door and walked into his house shooting Bucky one last smile over his shoulder.

“See ya,” Bucky replied and finished his route in a daze with a stupid grin stuck on his face.


End file.
